¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer por la noche?
by astartea
Summary: Lucius y Walden tienen una discusión por la huida del hipógrifo*** SLASH***Secuela de Lo que queda de noche


**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, todo este mundo es el de J.K. Rowling, y yo sólo escribo esto para entretenerme, si es posible entretener a los demás y para no gastar dinero en otras cosas el tiempo que paso escribiendo.

**Comentarios: **Este fic está basado en "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban",  y es una secuela de otro fic mío titulado **"Lo que queda de noche"**, aunque es fácilmente comprensible si se lee solo, se entiende mucho mejor si se lee el primero. **Este fic lo he calificado como R, ya que contiene escenas explicitas (MUY EXPLICITAS) de sexo entre dos hombres y violencia por violencia**. SI NO TE GUSTA EL SLASH TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO LEAS, Y SI LO HACES NO TE SORPRENDAS DE QUE SEA SLASH, que ya está avisado. 

**Por cierto, este fic está dedicado a Ruth, por sus vivencias con Walden McNair, muchos besos wapa.**

**Reviews**: Agradezco desde aquí los reviews que me mandasteis a "Lo que queda de noche", y de antemano los que me dejeis en esta historia ^_^ muchas gracias**__**

****

**Spoiler**: ¿Habéis leído "La Orden del Fénix" ya? ¡Yo si que lo he hecho, en inglés, una matada, jejejeje! Necesito dar un spoiler que realmente no es importante ni desvela nada del 5º libro, pero que a mi me traumó.... ¡**McNair se queda tuerto!** Buaaaaaaaaa, poshito mio T_T , le meten una varita en un ojo, y aunque no se dice si lo pierde del todo o no, a mi me da esa impresión.... ¡Qué triste es la vida! 

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí está  la secuela. **Reviews, please  ^_^  , me alegran muchísimo. **

**¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer por la noche?**

****

Las tranquilas calles del pueblecito se vieron alteradas por una de las majestuosas carrozas de Hogwarts, que hacía su recorrido a una velocidad pasmosa, al parecer sin tomar la menor importancia por las personas u objetos que pudiesen tropezarse en su camino. Derrapando y traqueteando peligrosamente, terminó su recorrido en seco, frenando frente a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

Un hombre moreno y delgado, con pelo rizado y no muy buen aspecto saltó del portón de la carroza antes de que se hubiese detenido completamente, y tropezó un poco por el cambio de velocidad, pero no llegó a caerse. Sin darle más importancia, corrió hacia la puerta del Pub y la abrió violentamente.

A su llegada, todos los que estaban dentro del bar se volvieron a mirarlo, pero el no tomó importancia de este hecho y se dirigió directamente a la barra.

- Soy Walden McNair. He recibido una lechuza...

- Mia. Soy Madame Rosmerta – La bruja salió rápidamente de la barra y le hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano, indicándole que le siguiese y le continuó hablando mientras subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones – Menos mal que ya ha llegado; la camarera de la noche me dijo que usted se fue sin dejar ninguna nota y sin decir adonde iba, y por la mañana nos hemos encontrado con todo esto.

Llegaron a la puerta de una de las habitaciones, que estaba entreabierta. Walden pudo adivinar que había gente dentro, ya que las voces se oían desde el otro lado del pasillo, pero no fue hasta llegar al umbral cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las voces pertenecía a una persona muy conocida.

Le costó esfuerzo no llevarse las manos a la cabeza, gritar "basta, por fvor" y largarse de allí a toda prisa. Pero en vez de hacer eso, tragó saliva, carraspeó y acompañó a Rosmerta al interior.

- Buenos días. – habló lo más calmadamente posible.

- ¿Buenos días? ¿¿¡¡Dónde diablos estaba usted!!?? – Falafel Labne, el jefe de su departamento, le fulminó con la mirada al entrar en la habitación. En la cama yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Thomas Crockford, su anciano superior de la Comisión Para las Criaturas Peligrosas que le había acompañado a Hogwarts  para la apelación ( y posterior ejecución) del hipógrifo que había atacado al hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

McNair evitó que su garganta emitiese un sonido de repugnancia ante la visión del cadáver, que estaba en un estad tan avanzado de descomposición que parecía que llevaba muerto varios días, e incluso semanas. Lo que no pudo evitar fue recordar con un gesto de asco cómo el pobre hombre parecía estar muriéndose la tarde anterior (en realidad, llevaba más de tres meses con un aspecto lamentable, como si se fuese a morir en cualquier momento)

_Y de todas las noches, tenía que palmarla precisamente esa...._

_Otro día que se pintaba horrible. Yahooo!!!!_

Y así fue: Durante toda la mañana el señor Labne y él tuvieron que estar de papeleos ya que a la circunstancia de que hubiese muerto sólo se le unía el hecho de que no tenía ningún familiar con vida, y cómo McNair fue el último que lo vio vivo, tuvo que declarar una y otra vez acerca de qué fue lo último que le dijo, si le dio alguna indicación de su estado de salud y, lo más embarazoso, dónde había estado desde que abandonó Las Tres Escobas hasta la mañana siguiente cuando regresó.

Y McNair tuvo que explicar hasta tres veces cómo había estado hablando en el bar con el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts hasta que éste fue llamado por el Director y le comentó antes de irse que el hipógrifo que se había escapado podía encontrarse en las inmediaciones del colegio, ya que al estar semi-domesticado, sus instintos le harían volver a casa con toda seguridad, motivo por el cual decidió acompañarle al colegio y dedicarse a buscar al animal hasta que recibió la lechuza de Madame Rosmerta, anunciándole la muerte del señor Crockford.

Al terminar la burocracia y pedirle a Labne el resto del día libre, corrió a enviarle una lechuza urgente a Severus, por si tenía que corroborar su historia. Miró un reloj que había en la pared de la lechucería de Londres. Mediodía. Y aún tenía que ir a ver a Lucius, única condición que le había impuesto su jefe para poder disfrutar del día libre.

_Perfecto_, pensó con sarcasmo, _por lo menos tendré la tarde libre...._

Se apareció en la entrada de invitados de la Malfoy Manor, sólo accesible para conocidos o amigos con el beneplácito del señor Malfoy, y una contraseña especial.

Al entrar, un elfo doméstico le indicó entre reverencias que pasase al despacho privado de Lucius y, tras retirarse unos minutos, volvió a anunciarle que se acomodase, pues Lord Malfoy tardaría un poco en atenderle.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Tras tres horas de espera, Walden había abandonado todo atisbo de cortesía y había dejado la silla de enfrente del escritorio para recostarse en el elegante sofá de cuero negro que había en uno de los rincones.

A pesar de lo nervioso que estaba por tener que mantener una discusión con su irascible amigo, los párpados le pesaban y la cabeza le zumbaba. Llevaba más de día y medio sin dormir, recordó súbitamente. El día anterior había sido cansado, y por la noche no pudo dormir más que 20 o 30 minutos, desde que Severus se fue a hablar con sus Slytherin sobre la licantropía del profesor Lupin hasta que la maldita lechuza le sirvió como gallo y le despertó a otro día espantoso.

Pero realmente había merecido la pena no dormir, recordó con una sonrisa somnolienta mientras se acariciaba el cuello donde el fogoso profesor de pociones le había chupado y mordido como un vampiro.

Su cerebro dejó de funcionar en ese momento, cuando rendido por el sueño cerró los ojos y finalmente se durmió.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Lo primero que vio fue una nariz enorme y puntiaguda y unos ojos negros que lo miraban de cerca.

- ¿Severus ...?

- No, Señor McNair, señor. Sólo ser Cotty, el elfo doméstico, señor. El Amo Malfoy le espera en su despacho, Señor.

Walden se sobresaltó al ver que era un elfo, y hubiese estallado en carcajadas al descubrir que había confundido al despreciable ser con Snape, pero se tragó sus risas al mirar por encima del hombro y ver al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy sentado en su escritorio, tamborileando con los dedos de una mano en la mesa. Se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él.

- Lucius,...

- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Cotty, y que no me moleste ni el mismísimo Satanás

McNair tomó asiento frente a Lucius y ambos hombres observaron con fingido interés cómo se iba el elfo tras un sinfín de reverencias y cerraba la puerta, dejándolos sólos en la amplia habitación.

- ¿Conque Severus, eh? – Lucius sonrió, pero Walden pudo comprobar el brillo de locura de sus ojos, y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

- Si. Verás, ayer estuve con Snape tras el incidente del hipógrifo y....

- ¿Incidente? – Le cortó Lucius, que ahora parecía furioso - ¿Llamas incidente a que la bestia asquerosa que atacó a mi único hijo y que casi lo desangra hasta matarlo huyese delante de tus narices, cuando TU RESPONSABILIDAD era matarlo? ¿Y te atreves a decir que es sólo un incidente?

Silencio. Si una aguja hubiese caído al suelo, hubiese causado un estruendo. Walden agachó la cabeza en signo de disculpa y, tentativamente, la volvió a alzar para mirar a los fríos ojos grises del rubio, que le taladraron como sables.

- Lucius, lo siento de veras – Walden se frotó las manos, sintiéndose incómodo y algo compungido -Ya sabes que desde el principio yo luché por activa y por pasiva para que el hipógrifo fuese sacrificado. Incluso propuse desplazarnos hasta el colegio para la apelación porque sabía que si algún miembro de la Comisión se tenía que mover del Ministerio, iría con la firme intención de que el viaje no fuese en vano,... ¡y yo sólo quería pasarle el hacha por el cuello al maldito animal!

- ¿Y por qué no fue así? – Lucius parecía incómodo ante el pequeño discurso de fidelidad de Walden, y el moreno sabía que tarde o temprano estallaría y comenzaría a gritarle - ¿Por qué no tengo la cabeza del hipógrifo en una bandeja de plata, como te pedí? ¿Dónde está el resultado de tan buenas intencions?

Walden tragó saliva ¿Cómo explicar lo que pasó con el hipógrifo? Recordando lo que Dumbledore le dijo irónicamente, puso su gesto más formal y respondió:

- Voló. Simplemente... voló – fue un gemido más que una contestación.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? – Lucius tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Se escapó, no sabemos cómo. Desde Fudge hasta yo pudimos comprobar que estaba firmemente atado, pero luego, tras entrar en la cabaña para redactar el acta de apelación, salimos y sólo estaba la cuerda – Suspiró incómodo – Se había esfumado, y será siempre una incógnita el cómo lo hizo.

- Ajá, ya veo...

Ahora Lucius parecía aburrido, lo que turbó aún más a Walden ¿sería un truco? ¿Sería, acaso,  que Lucius había aceptado, por una vez en su vida, que las cosas no pueden ser siempre como él querría y que no había sido culpa de nadie? 

Walden deseó con todas sus fuerzas esta última opción, pero conocía al rubio desde los 11 años, y sabía que pedir eso era como pedir que el sol se volviese negro.

- Lucius, de verdad que lo siento. Yo hice todo lo que pude.

- Ya lo sé, Walden. Fue un detalle de tu parte perseguir al animal por el bosque desde las tres de la madrugada hasta el día siguiente...

En ese momento, Walden se quería morir. Lucius le miraba de forma inexpresiva, por lo que no pudo adivinar qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente que jamás podría engañarle. No se puede engañar al demonio.

_Pero al menos se puede intentar..._

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? 

- Walden, amigo – Lucius sonrió ferozmente y, con un gesto de aristócrata, hizo una floritura con la mano y se levantó – Sabes que tengo casi tanta influencia en el Ministerio como Dumbledore. Fudge me lo ha contado. Me ha contado todo.

- Ah, claro – McNair vio aterrorizado como Malfoy daba la vuelta a su escritorio y se situaba detrás de su silla, colocándole las manos en los hombros.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Walden? – Prosiguió Lucius con voz melosa – NO tenías que haberte molestado...

- Si, bueno – Walden carraspeó, notando cómo en la parte alta de su frente nacían gotitas de sudor – Yo sabía que no te gustaría nada la noticia, así que hice un último intento antes de volver definitivamente a Londres.

Lucius se echó hacia atrás, y cuando Walden vio el movimiento de la varita del rubio, era ya demasiado tarde.

- Strokus!!!

Walden salió disparado y se estrelló contra la librería que había en la pared de enfrente. Al caer al suelo, una pila de libros le acompañó, produciendo más golpes en su magullado cuerpo.

- ¡¡¡Lucius, basta!! ¡¡ No!!

De la varita del rubio salieron unas finas cuerdas como serpientes que se enroscaron en sus brazos hasta las muñecas y en sus piernas hasta los tobillos, inmovilizándolo completamente. Una tercera cuerda se enroscó en su cuello en forma de soga, y Lucius lo empezó a arrastrar hacia él recogiendo parte de la cuerda, como si estuviese domando un ternero.

Mientras Walden se asfixiaba a cada tirón, tuvo un pensamiento hacia Buckbeak. Ojalá él también pudiese escaparse volando de su captor.

- ¡Basta, por favor!

Walden apenas podía hablar, mucho menos gritar, y Lucius pareció comparecerse de él (o aburrirse) ya que lo levantó con un hechizo levitatorio y lo incorporó contra el escritorio. Walden se dobló sobre su abdomen, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio con sus brazos y piernas aún atados. De un chasquido, Lucius hizo desaparecer la cuerda del cuello y se colocó detrás del moreno, invadiéndolo, amoldándose a su cuerpo. Puso sus finos labios cerca de su oído y le susurró peligrosamente:

- Puedes mentir al mismo Dios se quieres, pero no a mí, Walden. Me vas a contar ABSOLUTAMENTE todo lo que pasó en realidad.

   
  
  


Walden respiraba agitadamente, luchando por el aire que la cuerda había negado a sus pulmones. No había necesidad de mentir. Eso significaría una seria e inútil "reprimenda".

- El hipógrifo se escapó, y no pudimos hacer nada. El señor Crockford y yo volvimos a Las Tres Escobas y luego por la noche no podía dormir y bajé a beber algo, y allí me encontré a Snape.

- ¿Severus? – Walden asintió. Los ojos de Lucius brillaron en entendimiento – ¿Por eso has confundido a mi elfo con él? 

- Si – dijo McNair con tono irritado – pero no por nada, ha sido el despertad de golpe...

Lucius rió suavemente – Espera a que se lo cuente.

- ¡No! Ha sido una estupidez – protestó Walden.

- Basta – Lucius parecía de nuevo enfadado – Prosigue: bajaste a tomar algo y te encontraste a Sev ¿Qué pasó luego?

Walden suspiró, y lentamente abrió la boca, par contarle de un tirón lo que había pasado la noche anterior:

- Estuvimos bebiendo y charlando un buen rato, luego Dumbledore se puso en contacto con Severus y le hizo volver rápidamente al colegio para hablar con él, yo le acompañe y lo esperé en sus cuartos para seguir hablando. Cuando terminó con el viejo hablamos un rato más, bebimos más y acabamos follando como conejos y por la mañana recibí una lechuza diciéndome que la momia se había muerto. Ya está, fin de la historia!

McNair hablaba cada vez más deprisa. Estaba acalorado, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que ya había terminado de confesar. Lucius tenía cara de asombro, pero acto seguido rompió a reír hasta que tuvo que sentarse.

Walden lo miró estupefacto, y se sorprendió más al verle sacar su varita y desatarle, todo esto sin dejar de reír. El verdugo se sentó de nuevo, con una mano precavidamente colocada en el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Lucius se secó las lágrimas al rato – Yo pensaba que habías matado a tu jefe para que tu ineptitud con el hipógrifo pasase desapercibida... Y resulta que estabas jugando a las casitas con Sevvy Snape.

Walden sonrió. Él jamás se atrevería a llamarte Sevvy, y además le parecía un mote ridículo, pero por lo demás la historia en si tenía cierta gracia ¿De verdad Lucius le creía capaz de matar a su jefe? En realidad no hubiese sido mala idea, pero simplemente no se le había ocurrido.

- ¿Matar a mi jefe? No sé por qué tienes ese concepto de mi – dijo más calmado, aunque fingiéndose ofendido – Yo no haría algo así.

Lucius estiró la mano para cogerle la suya, tiró de ella hacia sí mismo y cuando el brazo quedó recto le levantó la manga y le acarició la Marca Tenebrosa que tenía tatuada. Ambos se sonrieron. Lucius se demoró un poco en retirar sus manos del brazo de Walden y se recostó en su sillón. Walden suspiró aliviado. Si le había soltado, significaba que no le haría nada más.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Bueno, simplemente surgió – McNair no era tan amigo de alardear de sus relaciones sexuales como Lucius, que desde los catorce años le había contando con pelos y señales sus experiencias con casi todos sus amantes. Súbitamente recordó que, sin embargo, nunca le había hablado nada de Severus, aunque sabía que también habían tenido lo suyo.

Lucius seguía sonriendo, aunque de forma distinta, con su típica sonrisa de maquinación. Con unos movimientos de varitas hizo aparecer dos copas de vino en el escritorio. Le ofreció una a Walden y llevó la otra a sus labios. 

Walden le imitó y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Muy bueno, como todos los vinos que se servían en esa casa, pero su sed era más exigente que su paladar en esos momentos.

- Vaya – Lucius parecía de buen humor – Allá van 50 galeones de un trago.

- ¿¿¡¡50!!?? Lo siento, no sabía que era tan caro – Walden se arrepintió. No era cuestión de volver a enfurecer a su anfitrión. Pero el Malfoy hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano, como si la cifra fuese calderilla, y volvió a llenar la copa con su varita. 

Esta vez Walden hizo lo posible por saborear cada pequeño sorbo, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lucius. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la discusión de antes no había terminado. El rubio pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que su gesto amable dio paso a uno feroz:

- Bueno Walden... en cuanto a tu castigo

- ¿Castigo? ¡Por favor, Lucius! Ya te dije que el hipógirfo se escapó ¿Qué más querías que hiciese?

- No lo sé. ¿Tal vez buscarlo toda la noche por el Bosque Oscuro?

Walden se levantó cuando vio a Lucius empuñar su varita, pero el rubio fue más rápido, y con un conjuro logró pegar los brazos de Walden al escritorio y fijar sus pies al suelo, dejándolo en la misma posición de antes.

- ¡Lucius, basta, por favor! – Walden comenzó a asustarse de verdad ¿Qué tenía en mente? – Sabes que hubiese sido inútil buscarlo en mitad de la noche en un bosque plagado de todo tipo de seres y bestias. ¡Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar! ¡Una posibilidad entre mil millones!.....

Lucius le arrojó el contenido de su copa a la cara y Walden siseó ante el escozor del vino en sus ojos. Acto seguido el rubio giró en el escritorio y le partió la copa en la nuca, produciéndole cortes y un dolor punzante.

- ¡Una posibilidad entre mil millones es más que ninguna posibilidad! – chilló con voz de demente - ¡No sólo no lo buscaste por tener un poco de sexo, sino que además te presentas en mi casa con un montón de mentiras en lugar de la cabeza del puto hipógrifo!

- ¡LUCIUS! 

 Walden sintió una patada en la parte trasera de la articulación de la rodilla, haciendo que la pierna le flaquease, pero sin derribarlo gracias al conjuro que lo tenía firmemente sujeto en esa posición. Lo que no pudo predecir fue el siguiente golpe, y fue una sorpresa para él sentir las manos del rubio hundirse en su adolorida nuca y empujarle la cabeza contra la dura madera de la mesa.

El dolor de la nariz y el continuo goteo de sangre le hizo comprender que se la había partido.

Lucius volvió a abalanzarse encima suyo y de un tirón de pelo hizo que su cabeza volviese a subir y que su oído se encontrase con los labios de Malfoy.

- Pero preferiste cambiar tu deber por el placer de un buen polvo – Walden notó la especial entonación que dio Lucius a la palabra "placer" - ¿Verdad, Waldy? ¿Verdad que eso te gusta más que trabajar? ¿Y a quién no?

- Lucius, déjame ya. De veras que lo lamento....

Otro golpe contra la mesa le hizo recibir el impacto esta vez contra la sien derecha, provocándole mareos y pérdida de ganas de seguir suplicando. Volvió a hacerse el silencio unos minutos, en los que Walden notaba cómo le estaba taladrando con la mirada.

- Así me gusta – prosiguió con voz melosa – los quejicas no son bien recibidos por aquí ¿sabes? A esos me los como para merendar...

Lucius pasó sus manos por ambos costados de Walden, y el moreno sintió cómo de un tirón le arrancaba la túnica, rasgando la zona de los botones y recortando la de los brazos, que seguían firmemente sujetos al escritorio. En un instante se quedó sólo con los pantalones y sintió de nuevo las manos del rubio en sus costados, deslizándose por la tersa piel.

- Lucius, ¿qué me vas a hacer? ¿Dios mío, somos amigos, por favor! – Walden sabía que tanto la pregunta como el ruego sobraban. Era obvio lo que tenía en mente.

- Walden, si prefieres  el sexo a traerme la cabeza del hipógrifo, por lo menos me contentarás dándome algo que a ti también te gusta, ¿no es así?

Lucius se inclinó y comenzó a lamer la oreja de Walden mientras con sus manos le acariciaba el vello del pecho y le pellizcaba juguetonamente los pezones. El moreno no pudo evitar un suspiro de placer y Lucius respondió bajando su boca hasta alcanzarle el cuello, donde aún quedaban signos de su noche anterior con Severus y heridas de la copa que Lucius le había partido. Cuando la caliente lengua lamió lenta y profundamente uno de sus cortes, Walden retiró un poco la cabeza y de su garganta surgió un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- ¿No te gustan mis atenciones, eh? – Lucius parecía ofendido, pero en el fondo era eso lo que estaba buscando - ¡Qué ingrato! Y yo que quería que los dos disfrutáramos... Se ve que sólo yo tengo ese derecho.

Walden dio un alarido de dolor al sentir las uñas de Lucius hundirse en sus hombros y bajar desgarrando la piel y la carne hasta sus riñones. El rubio repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que la espalda sangró copiosamente. Luego pasó su lengua dibujando círculos por todas las heridas, saboreando el delicioso gusto que dejaba la sangre en su paladar, como si de un buen vino se tratase. Sus manos volvieron a los pezones, pero esta vez sus pellizcos eran más intensos, más crueles, como si quisiera arrancar los dos pedacitos protuberantes de carne.

McNair se arqueó al sentir esos tirones, que al parar dieron paso a una serie de fuertes mordiscos y violentas succiones en la parte baja de las costillas, dejando más marcas y heridas en el ya magullado cuerpo del moreno, que gemía bajito.

De repente se apartó, y Walden escuchó como daba pasos hacia atrás. No podía verlo, pero por los ruidos que hacía pudo saber que Lucius se estaba desnudando. Al terminar volvió a acercarse a él y, colocando sus firmes brazos encima de los de Walden, se amoldó a su cuerpo y comenzó a frotarse de forma seductora, ondulando sus caderas, dejándole sentir a través de la tela de sus  pantalones la dura erección que ya tenía. Lucius acercó la cara a su hombro y, tras mordérselo de manera más delicada, aspiró profundamente.

- Uhm, si que has llevado un día ajetreado, ¿eh, Walden? Ni siquiera has podido pasar por la ducha esta mañana... Aún hueles a sexo y alcohol de la juerguecita de anoche, ¿sabes? – Walden se removió inquieto al oir el lascivo tono de Lucius, que seguía pegado a él con una sonrisa húmeda – Me encanta ese olor, te da un toque muy apetecible, en serio. Vamos a procurar que te dure un poco más.

Sus manos fueron a los pantalones del verdugo, desabrochándole el cinturón y los botones y haciendo que cayesen hasta sus tobillos, seguidos de los boxers.

- Lucius, ya basta – Los ojos de Walden se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba retener en vano. No es que fuese la primera vez que él y el rubio tenían sexo, pero sí que era la primera vez que lo hacían totalmente contra su voluntad, y se sentía humillado y traicionado ¡Dios, eran amigos! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? No pudo evitar recordar la agradable noche pasada, y sintió un estremecimiento de repugnancia al pensar en lo diferente que iba a ser esta vez.

Pero Lucius no veía su cara, y tampoco le importaba mucho cómo estuviese Walden. Siguió acariciando sus pezones mientras ondulaba su cuerpo para hacerle sentir su erección, pasándole la rosada punta de su pene por las nalgas suspirando de vez en cuando y diciéndoe obscenidades sin coherencia.

Tras unos minutos, Lucius sentía cada vez más calor en su miembro, hasta llegar a un punto doloroso, por lo que decidió pasar a la acción: bajó una mano para separar las nalgas de Walden, haciendo que la piel que rodeaba su entrada se tensase como un arco. Sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo en su ano y penetró todo lo profundo que pudo, moviéndolo violentamente, metiendo y sacándolo y sintiendo en su yema el calor del cuerpo del verdugo. Enseguida se unió un segundo dedo mientras con la otra mano le tiraba del pelo negro para mantener su cabeza levantada.

Walden gimió de dolor. Lucius no le había lubricado y la fricción de sus dedos era dolorosa y martilleante. El rubio pareció darse cuenta de ello y, en un gesto de infinita bondad por su parte, le lanzó un conjuro lubricante a la zona. Luego se retiró y se masturbó unos instantes mientras untaba su gruesa erección en vaselina, con los ojos encendidos de hambre, mirando fijamente la postura de Walden. Luego se posicionó y le embistió, penetrándole de un solo movimiento.

Tras los primeros y violentos empujes, Lucius le sujetó las caderas y comenzó a marcar diferentes ritmos de penetración, del más lento y sensual al más rápido y descontrolado. A Walden se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo al sentir, avergonzado, como su propio pene estaba reaccionando.

Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero la sensación de tener a Lucius dentro de él era tan intoxicantemente placentera que no podía evitar disfrutarlo. Cuando el rubio alcanzó un ritmo al que era especialmente sensible, no pudo evitar un gemido de placer.

Lucius rió suavemente al oirlo y se acercó más a él para amoldarse a su espalda y alcanzarle la cabeza, y comenzó a darle pequeños besitos húmedos por la parte de la frente que no estaba herida y por las orejas y las mejillas, al tiempo que hundió una mano bajo el escritorio y atrapó en ella el miembro endurecido del verdugo, comenzando a masturbarle lentamente.

Walden volvió a gemir y giró la cabeza todo lo posible en un vano intento de besarle en la boca, ya que con la postura era imposible que se alcanzasen. Frustrado, abrió la boca y sacó su lengua todo lo que pudo, y Malfoy lo imitó, alcanzándose así las puntas rosadas, lamiéndose y jugueteando en el aire. La sensación excitó tanto a Walden que alzó las nalgas y empezó a acompasar sus movimientos a los de Lucius, quien se tuvo que incorporar un poco para no tropezar o partirse la espalda, pero aún así, la reacción de Walden lo hizo excitarse más, por lo que continuó penetrándole y acariciándole en toda su longitud a un  ritmo enloquecedor.

Walden supo que no iba a aguantar mucho más, y bajó la cabeza para limpiarse el sudor de la frente en uno de los brazos que seguían pegados a la mesa, gimiendo por la fricción a la que le estaba sometiendo la mano de Lucius, y pensando por un momento en lo enrojecido y adolorido que se le iba a quedar el pene si no paraba pronto. Lucius pareció sentirlo también, porque retiró un momento la mano para lamérsela como un gato y volvió a la carga, con suaves y veloces movimientos.

- Vamos Walden – susurró con la respiración entrecortada – córrete para mi... quiero sentir cómo eyaculas, cómo te explota la polla en mi mano...

No tuvo que repetirlo. Esas palabras fueron directamente al cerebro de Walden y de allí bajaron abajo hasta que con un gemido de placer, el verdugo se arqueó y liberó su orgasmo. Lucius le acarició un poco más y puso ambas manos en sus caderas, embistiendo un par de veces más el trasero de Walden.

Luego se retiró con cuidado y rápidamente cogió su varita, liberando a Walden y obligándolo a tenderse en el suelo. Al principio se sintió mareado, pero Lucius lo besó ferozmente, haciendo que sus húmedas bocas y sus calientes lenguas por fin se encontrasen, fundiéndose la una con la otra, en un momento deseado. Se estuvieron besando unos instantes, mordiéndose los labios, recorriendo sus cavidades, explorando y saboreando, hasta que Lucius se retiró y colocó una rodilla al lado de su cabeza, pasando la otra pierna por encima de su cuerpo, flexionándola, dejando a escasos centímetros de su boca  el ardiente órgano, aún empalmado. Con un gestó y una sonrisa de súplica, le indicó que le lamiese.

Walden recorrió con su lengua toda la longitud de Lucius y luego la atrapó entre sus  gruesos labios, acariciándola y envolviéndola una y otra vez. Lucius dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos en un gesto de placer. Ya había tenido demasiado aguante ese día....

Se echó hacia atrás y con una mano abrió la boca de Walden, mientras con la otra se acarició hasta el orgasmo, vertiendo su semen por la boca y parte de la cara de Walden, viendo con placer como le saturaba y le caía por las mejillas. Se volvieron a besar rodando por la alfombra, compartiendo la semilla de Lucius.

- Te perdono – susurró el rubio dentro de la boca de Walden – Pero nunca más confundas a Severus con un elfo.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Walden se despertó en el sofá  del despacho abrazado a Lucius, que dormía profundamente con carita angelical.. Al levantarse pudo comprobar que sus heridas estaban curadas y ya no tenía en el cuerpo esa sensación de malestar. Miró unos instantes hacia Lucius, que dormía con una sonrisa traviesa.

Suspiró. En el fondo, era su mejor amigo, y si hasta Narcissa y su hijo Draco soportaban sus iras y enfados, era lógico que algunas veces le tocase a él también. Y al final, la cosa no estuvo tan mal... Si eras amigo de Lucius Malfoy, tenías que serlo de sus virtudes y de sus defectos.

Salió de la habitación hacia la entrada para poder desaparecerse y aparecerse *¡Por fin!* en su casa cuando se cruzó con el pequeño elfo.

- Señor McNair, señor!

- ¿Si? – El elfo le tendió una botella de vino

- Para usted, señor, de parte del Amo Malfoy.

Walden salió con la botella, leyó la etiqueta de cortesía de Lucius, maldijo y desapareció finalmente, para ir por fin a su hogar.

La etiqueta decía: 

_" Para Waldy, por encajar tan bien sus reponsabilidades y fallos. _

_          Llámame y hablamos_

_                     Lucius "_

_* * * * * * * * * *_

**Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que si. Quería aprovechar para pedir que si os gusta Sleepy Hollow leais un fic que estoy escribiendo que se titula "Cenizas a las cenizas y polvo al polvo", tengo sólo un poquito, pero creo que tengo una buena idea en la cabeza para desarrollar ( jeje, no tengo abuela, lo sé) **pero no lo ha leido nadie. Es el único fic con otro también mio (pero que es una chorrada) en español.****

**Besos a todo el mundo y gracías por leer ^_^**

Ah! Y reviews, por favor ^_~ 


End file.
